


Kaleidoscope

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: COWTverse, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Tra tutta quella moltitudine di esistenze, il suo sguardo aveva mancato un individuo solitario. Un guizzo dentro quell’individuo, invece, si era ridestato dopo lunghi anni nel sentirsi quello sguardo bruciante e immateriale addosso; gli aveva ricordato quello delle sue prime antenate, che ora sembravano appartenere a un’esistenza distinta dalla sua.





	1. Rivelazione

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, week 4. Prompt: Rivelazione.

Le razze di Vush’yl davano ovviamente un altro nome al loro mondo natale, brulicante di razze senzienti e delle macerie delle civiltà passate che ne avevano colonizzato le terre e i mari; che fossero gentili paladini o astuti maghi o barbari incolti… utilizzavano altri suoni e altri ricordi per definirla. Vush’yl era il nome che un altro essere aveva utilizzato, leggendo parole in una lingua conosciuta da lei soltanto, e perfino lei si era limitata a pronunciarla una volta soltanto, prima di dimenticarsi della sua esistenza.

Tra tutta quella moltitudine di esistenze, il suo sguardo aveva mancato un individuo solitario. Un guizzo dentro quell’individuo, invece, si era ridestato nel sentirsi quello sguardo bruciante e immateriale addosso; gli aveva ricordato quello delle sue prime antenate, che ora sembravano appartenere a un’esistenza distinta dalla sua.

Quel guizzo passò, e l’uomo si guardò le mani: ruvide, segnate dal lavoro manuale, le mani di un contadino comune che si guadagnava da vivere con la propria forza.

Stava ancora lavorando nei campi della sua fattoria quando arrivarono. I fythe erano una popolazione aggressiva, ma che non aveva mai sconfinato troppo al di fuori del loro territorio di caccia, e mai in gruppi così massicci: armate ordinate che attraversavano i campi pacifici del suo villaggio come un colpo di falce. Un primo grido ruppe la quiete del giorno, puro terrore e dolore, e altri lo seguirono, incapaci di comprendere appieno cosa stesse succedendo; poi furono solo grida di dolore, mentre il massacro aveva inizio.

Alle sue spalle, un esemplare maschio di fythe, alto quanto lui, gli si avvicinò con un balzo. Quel guizzo di magia si ridestò di colpo, come una brace morente che all’improvviso ravvivasse in una fiamma poderosa, e il fythe cadde al suolo prima ancora di poterlo toccare, le membra ghiacciate dall’interno, il sangue che diventava denso e cristallino nelle sue vene prima di dilaniarle. L’ultimo respiro della creatura rettiloide gli si congelò di colpo nella gola.

Tutto, in lui – ogni fibra del suo corpo condizionato dall’oblio, ogni pensiero della sua vita fino a un attimo prima – gli gridavano di scappare e di mettersi in salvo, per lasciarsi alle spalle tanta follia. Ma Woom aveva preso nuovamente possesso del proprio corpo, e non aveva intenzione di consegnare un’intera popolazione alla mercé del male. Una fattoria alla volta, si diresse verso il centro di Falgren, scagliando una magia dopo l’altra per spazzare via l’esercito di fythe invasori; a un isolato dalla piazza cittadina, però, Woom fu costretto suo malgrado a fermarsi, fissando accigliato la dozzina di scaramucce tra squadre di uomini e donne, armati di qualunque cosa pur di far fronte alla razzia, e fythe che non collimavano con i ricordi precedenti alla rottura del sigillo magico.

Non erano semplicemente fythe, non erano rettili senzienti e bramosi di sangue e di oro, no; erano esseri deviati, ibridi tra uomo e bestia che semplicemente non potevano esistere senza il supporto della magia. _Qualcuno li guida e li sostiene; questa non è una razzia, è una spedizione pianificata_. E anche di fronte a una simile realizzazione, non comprese il senso di un simile avvenimento: aveva vissuto su Vush’yl per due decenni, ignaro della sua magia per sua stessa volontà ma consapevole del fatto che vivesse una vita di scarsa importanza, lontano dagli avvenimenti della Storia e dalle grandi battaglie della magia.

Qualcosa, dall’altra parte della piazza, interruppe i rapidi pensieri di Woom. Lì dove il folto dei nemici era più fitto, una sfera brillava di una innaturale luminescenza dorata, nelle mani di una delle mostruosità più grosse e minacciose, un ciclope lordo del sangue dei suoi concittadini. Era circondato da due dozzine di guardie, e molte tra esse reggevano verghe, libri e oggetti che dimostravano la loro capacità magica.

Woom non provò neppure ad affrontarli; avrebbe potuto essere un intervento suicida, e l’immortalità non significava affatto invulnerabilità, come le sue cicatrici avrebbero potuto dimostrare a qualunque scettico. Prese una direzione diversa rispetto al gruppo, affrontando il grosso dell’esercito di fythe e ibridi che ancora combattevano contro gli umani, e cambiando lentamente il corso della battaglia. Ben presto, un angolo di Falgren poté essere considerato sicuro.

“Quanti siete?” domandò all’unico che Woom conoscesse piuttosto bene, il taverniere Daeren; la sua spada – ricordava di averla vista appesa alle sue spalle, qualche volta, mentre era seduto al bancone a sorseggiare una birra o due – era lorda di sangue almeno quanto i suoi vestiti, e sospettava di non essere in condizioni migliori, nonostante avesse colpito perlopiù dalla distanza i mostri.

Daeren si strinse nelle spalle; la sua espressione era dura, tutt’altro che gioviale. “Abbiamo messo al sicuro anziani, feriti e bambini in taverna, potrebbero essere quaranta o cinquanta. Quelli che possono combattere sono tutti qui, Faustus.”

Woom annuì: non si era aspettato notizie migliori. “Ci potrebbero essere altri sopravvissuti?”

“Alla vecchia fortezza.” Daeren descrisse il posto: Woom non c’era mai stato, avendo deciso di calarsi immediatamente nei panni del forestiero privo di particolari qualità al suo arrivo su quella Landa. “Saremo più al sicuro qui. Anche il capo di quei mostri si è avviato in quella direzione.”

“Proprio per questo dovremmo fermarli.”

“Tu sei pazzo.” Daeren gli puntò la spada al petto. “E da dove esce tutta questa magia, Faustus? L’unica magia che avevi mai mostrato era quella di non essere mai stanco morto al punto da crollare esausto nel tuo letto. So riconoscere un mago quando ne vedo uno.”

“Potrai farmi tutte le domande che vuoi,” rispose Woom con calma, “ma ho la sensazione che il capo di quei mostri vada fermato, e anche tutta la sua combriccola. Da solo non ce la posso fare.”

Daeren abbassò la spada di un centimetro o due, poi si riunì in un breve conciliabolo con il resto dei sopravvissuti. Un po’ più tardi, Woom comandava una squadra di dieci guerrieri.

*

La vecchia fortezza era la posizione meglio difendibile di Falgren, perché ai tempi in cui le guerre erano più frequenti e gli umani si erano stabiliti anche in quella valle, perfino un insediamento tranquillo come il loro aveva avuto bisogno di resistere alle invasioni nemiche. Ma ben presto gli Imperi avevano perso interesse per quella città priva di cave di metallo, o di pietra, o di qualsiasi altra risorsa naturale che non fosse cibo o legna, e non avevano più avuto bisogno di una fortezza. Il sindaco di Falgren aveva iniziato ad abitare lì nei primi anni, ma poi si era spostato a casa sua, più vicina alla piazza principale della città.

Lo strano oggetto luminescente era appena sparito oltre l'ingresso principale, e due guardie alte ben più di Woom ne piantonavano i due lati, per evitare imboscate.  _Fatica sprecata_ , si disse lo sciamano con una punta di compiacimento, ed evocò con pazienza uno dei suoi incantesimi preferiti della sua vecchia vita, senza vacillare mai mentre ne enunciava le rune: mentre Daeren lo osservava con scetticismo, i due mostri si accasciarono senza un suono, e smisero di respirare pochi istanti più tardi.

"Non sei migliore di loro," sibilò il taverniere, e Woom poté sentirne la paura nell'intonazione della sua voce.

"Preferivi morire infilzato sulle loro lance?"

"... no."

"Andiamo," disse Woom a voce più alta. Il piccolo drappello lo seguì, soltanto per scoprire che tutto il resto della scorta di mostri era dopo il primo corridoio, nell'atrio della vecchia fortezza, e non erano così impreparati a uno scontro. Gli umani dovettero farsi largo combattendo, mentre Woom fu costretto a utilizzare la propria magia non tanto per attaccare i nemici, quanto per difendere gli alleati dalle bordate magiche che quattro maghi fythe scagliavano contro di loro, in un infuriare di fiamme e scariche elettriche. I fythe si potevano definire tutt'altro che civilizzati, e il fatto che qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di scovarne degli esemplari dotati e insegnare loro la magia definiva la complessità del piano dietro quell'assalto travestito da razzia.

"L'atrio è sicu-" disse un soldato suo alleato, prima di urlare spaventato dalla sfera di fuoco che gli stava per piombare addosso e di emettere un altro suono, più sollevato, al fatto che fosse rimbalzata contro il suo scudo di legno senza incenerire la sua difesa e lui in un colpo solo. Si inchinò brevemente allo sciamano, prima di continuare, "signor Faustus."

Woom si scontrò con gli ultimi due maghi ancora in vita, schiacciandone la resistenza dopo qualche scambio magico. Poi chiese a Daeren di mantenere la posizione, mentre si avventurava in profondità alla ricerca del capo dei mostri.

"Non ci penso nemmeno, ti serve qualcuno che prenda i colpi per te."

"Daeren, non essere ridicolo. Hai visto che mostro è entrato, prima. E quell'oggetto luminescente in suo possesso... dubito fosse qualcosa di innocuo. Qualunque cosa abbia intenzione di farci, non mi sembra il caso che lo faccia su di te."

Daeren rise. "Tu non sai la mia storia, Faustus."

"Può darsi," concesse Woom, indulgendo in un piccolo sorriso che non mostrava alcuna emozione, "ma non credo tu voglia conoscere la mia."

"Sono stato un buon avventuriero, fino a un decennio fa. E quel mostro, come lo chiami tu, non mi è totalmente sconosciuto. Ho ucciso un suo simile, ai tempi. Magari suo padre o suo fratello, chi lo sa, dubito che ne esistano molti come lui - per fortuna o saremmo tutti morti."

Woom restò in silenzio. 

"Il punto è," continuò Daeren, "che avevo una maga con me, ed è morta perché quella specie di ciclope ha la pelle immune alla magia, e le carni troppo dure per la mia lama. Serve una spada imbevuta di magia per superare entrambe le protezioni insieme."

"Voi no tempo."

Per quanto veloce e potente, nemmeno Woom poté evocare una magia più rapida di un colpo di mazza come quello sferrato dal mostro, uscito da un corridoio laterale; le protezioni magiche di Daeren furono spezzate di colpo, e l'uomo fu scagliato dall'altra parte della stanza, atterrando con violenza con la schiena contro il muro. Non era ancora atterrato quando provò ad attaccare lo sciamano, che riuscì ad attutire il colpo per un pelo, annullandolo contro un muro d'aria; con la coda dell'occhio vide il drappello di umani disperdersi per i corridoi da cui erano entrati, e Daeren che si muoveva ancora, sebbene non riuscisse a capire le sue condizioni.

Il gigantesco mostro emise un grugnito poderoso mentre faceva roteare ancora la sua clava, scontrandosi ancora contro la sua magia. Woom fece maggiore fatica ad evocarne un quantitativo sufficiente, perché era più lento degli attacchi del suo avversario, e comprese che doveva passare al contrattacco; tuttavia gli incantesimi che avevano fatto scempio della sua scorta non sembravano avere effetto su di lui.

Al colmo della frustrazione, Woom indietreggiò un passo alla volta, fino a trovarsi a una spanna dal muro contro cui era atterrato Daeren. Ridusse la sua difesa per incantare la lama del taverniere, così da utilizzare la tecnica cui gli aveva accennato, ma non riuscì anche ad afferrarla per utilizzarla contro il mostro.

Daeren, invece, poté; il grido di sofferenza con cui si scagliò contro il gigante fu secondo solo al dolore di quest'ultimo, colpito a un polmone e sconfitto. Barcollò, e crollò a un soffio dal cadavere del mostro, sotto gli occhi impotenti di Woom.

*

Mentre la magia di guarigione faceva il suo effetto su Daeren, che iniziava a respirare con più regolarità - anche se non aveva ancora ripreso i sensi - Woom continuò a esaminare l'oggetto luminescente che era stato custodito dal mostro, in una grossa bisaccia allacciata alla sua coscia. Non riusciva a comprenderne l'origine, anche se era allo stesso tempo familiare: un artefatto che sembrava essere di grande potenza, ma che insieme sembrava impermeabile all'esame della sua magia.

Questo, fino a quando non lo portò all'altezza degli occhi, osservandone una piccola imperfezione che brillava di una luce non dorata come il resto dell'artefatto, ma più tendente alla profondità dei cieli. Quella anomalia azzurra sembrò entrare in contatto con la sua stessa anima, e in effetti fu così.

"Chi sei?" esclamò una voce tonante nella sua stessa testa, e Woom lasciò cadere con un grido l'oggetto luminoso, che rimbalzò sul selciato sconnesso.


	2. Viaggio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWT9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".

_Faustus_ congedò i soldati, assicurando loro che avrebbe pensato lui a Daeren: che metà di loro sorvegliasse l'ingresso della struttura, mentre l'altra metà tornava a sincerarsi che altre squadre di fythe non tornassero ad attaccare Falgren.

La voce non aveva più parlato, ma Woom sapeva che il confronto era solo rimandato. Aveva avuto troppo a che fare con gli effetti più strani della magia nella sua vita senza fine, ed era abbastanza sicuro di una cosa: non importava se la voce appartenesse a un'entità imprigionata con un incantesimo dentro quell'artefatto, o fosse di un'anima smarrita legata alla pietra, o se ancora l'oggetto fosse solo un tramite per collegare due mondi diversi. Anche se non riusciva a trovare la chiave per avere potere sull'artefatto, Woom aveva abbastanza conoscenza su come trattare con esso senza danneggiarlo e senza che fosse l'artefatto a danneggiare lui, doveva solo richiamarla a sé.

Avrebbe agito da custode, fino a quando fosse stato possibile. E avrebbe nascosto la verità ai suoi villici, fino a quando fosse stato possibile; adesso che era in possesso dei suoi ricordi e delle sue abilità magiche, Woom sentiva un senso di responsabilità nei loro confronti. Daeren si stava svegliando: almeno per il momento, non era necessario che sapesse.

Con un gesto, Woom trasformò un ciottolo vicino ai suoi piedi in una copia approssimativa dell'artefatto, e lo frantumò subito con il tacco dello stivale: avvolgere la magia come un guanto intorno alla propria mano per prendere l'artefatto senza permettere a chi lo controllava di parlargli ancora nella mente fu più complesso, ma quando lo prese in mano fu compiaciuto di sentire solo una vaga pressione contro i propri pensieri, un senso insieme di oppressione e vertigine.

Infine, trasformò un altro frammento di muro in una ciotola e condensò l'umidità dell'aria in acqua, in attesa che Daeren riprendesse i sensi.

*

Daeren pretese di sapere.

 _Faustus_ lo accontentò, per quanto possibile: aveva bisogno di alleati, prima di poter riprendere la strada principale e andare alla ricerca delle sue antiche amicizie. Aveva bisogno di ripristinare la fiducia alquanto scossa di quel taverniere che era stato avventuriero, un tempo. Mentre Daeren controllava di essere ancora intero (o meglio, che la magia lo avesse rimesso a posto, per quanto possibile), iniziò a raccontare.

"Non mi chiamo nemmeno Faustus, a dire il vero; è un nome che ho assunto quando ho deciso di stabilirmi a Falgren, dodici anni fa."

Daeren corrugò subito la fronte. "Credo siano più di dodici."

Woom sorrise. "Prima di sigillare la mia magia, ho incantato i ricordi di chiunque abbia mai messo piede a Falgren nella sua vita. Per quanto possiate sforzarvi, sarete convinti che sia sempre stato lì - un contadino solitario con il tocco giusto per coltivare verdure." 

"E si può sapere come ti chiami, allora?"

"Non ho un nome." Woom diede un colpetto distratto alla spada di Daeren, e le tacche del metallo si distesero e i grumi di sangue sgocciolarono innaturalmente sul terreno. "Ho avuto altri nomi prima di Faustus, ma non avrebbe senso parlartene. E c'è una piccolissima possibilità che tu abbia udito uno di quei nomi in passato - non conosco la vostra storia così bene. Faustus andrà bene. Anche  _Sciamano_ , se non senti quel nome come appropriato."

Daeren si alzò in piedi: barcollò per un istante, poi si rimise subito diritto e provò a fare qualche passo per il cortile della fortezza. "D'accordo,  _Sciamano_." Woom alzò le mani, come per riconoscergli il diritto alla diffidenza. "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Sfuggo dagli eventi del mondo," rispose, cercando di non suonare troppo evasivo, poi fece il gesto di raccogliere un frammento del falso artefatto. "Ho frantumato la gemma, dev'essere stato nella concitazione di scontrarmi con quel mostro. Spero non fosse nulla di terribilmente prezioso."

"Dovremmo tornare a Falgren," gli ricordò Daeren, "e dovremmo guidare una squadra fino a Fonnows, e da lì agli altri villaggi vicini. Se i fythe sono scesi in guerra contro gli umani, dovremmo fare fronte comune."

"Vi aiuterò a organizzarvi. Siete sotto la mia responsabilità."

Daeren gli scoccò una dura occhiata.

*

La strada più corta per Fonnows passava lateralmente rispetto alla valle di Falgren, evitando il fiume Arora che la solcava. La maggior parte delle carrozze di nobili e dei carretti dei mercanti la evitava, perché correva pericolosamente vicino a una foresta che si pensava essere il rifugio della Mano Viola, un coacervo di tagliaborse e mercenari che in tempo di guerra si offriva come compagnia di ventura al miglior offerente, e in tempo di pace si sostentava rapinando viaggiatori danarosi, sequestrando giovani nobili o semplicemente rubando al proprio prossimo.

In altre circostanze Woom, Daeren e la squadra di supporto avrebbero preso la via dell'Arora, ma il tempo iniziava a essere una risorsa essenziale e in ogni caso contava sul fatto che le scorrerie dei fythe e la presenza di una banda ragionevolmente ben armata avrebbe scoraggiato anche criminali di una certa abilità come la Mano Viola.

Con uno strano senso di preveggenza e insieme rassegnazione, i suoni di una battaglia in corso lo raggiunsero già a un terzo di strada, con la foresta ancora lontana. I colpi di spada potevano risuonare per miglia in quella valle spopolata, ma erano accompagnati da un suono inusuale, perfino per lui.

Un canto.

Woom intimò ai suoi di affrettare il passo e iniziò a evocare incantesimi su incantesimi: per irrobustire le difese, le armature e gli scudi; per difenderli da attacchi a sorpresa e dalle frecce; per aumentare forza e velocità. Nella sua mente si intrecciava un piacevole canto a due voci tra i suoi bassi mormorii e gli incanti ancora indistinguibili, una melodia quasi familiare.

Poi alla sua vista apparve una carovana: i carri sembravano solidi e di una certa fattura, ma una ruota era spezzata, e giaceva più vicina a lui di quanto non fossero i due gruppi che si davano battaglia. Un cavallo in un lago di sangue, un altro che fremeva debolmente per terra negli ultimi spasmi: altri due nitrivano atterriti intorno al gruppo attaccato dalla Mano Viola. C'erano già due corpi, muti nel frastuono di una difesa sempre più disperata, mentre il canto degli incantesimi - ora lo riconosceva - guariva di continuo le loro ferite. 

Woom emise un grido di gioia e di guerra insieme.  _Com'è possibile che sia qui, su questa stessa Landa?_ , si disse, prima di concentrare la propria energia in una mano, esercitando la stessa tensione di un arciere. I suoi occhi si posarono su uno dei fythe più grossi: una sola parola, priva delle note melodiose dell'incantatrice, pronunciata a voce bassa e piena di comando per poter piegare l'energia arcana al suo volere. Il caposquadra dei fythe restò impalato nel suo atto di sferrare un fendente dall'alto, mentre i suoi fluidi si congelavano rapidamente, distruggendolo dall'interno.

Daeren e il suo gruppo lo superarono di qualche metro, mischiandosi al gruppo della carovana e unendo le forze nella battaglia: non c'erano maghi tra quei fythe, ma la maggior parte di loro era protetta da una certa quantità di difese magiche che impediva a Woom di scatenare il pieno potere su di loro. Avrebbe potuto eliminarli tutti, uno alla volta, come aveva ucciso il primo, ma richiedeva una quantità eccessiva di energia e, soprattutto, avrebbe richiesto che qualcuno restasse a difenderlo fisicamente. In una simile situazione, con così pochi uomini disposti a lasciare Falgren, non avrebbe osato.

Quello che poteva fare, però, era farsi strada verso l'incantatrice, che continuava senza sosta a diffondere le sue magie di guarigione. Quando i fythe furono in rotta, poté finalmente avvicinarsi a lei, e sorridere dello stesso, profondo sollievo di cui sorrideva lei.  _Aef_. Era esattamente come la ricordava: sorridente, piccola, rotondetta, non un giorno più vecchia di lui. 

"Sciamano," disse, salutandolo con una riverenza buffa.

"Suprema Guaritrice," rispose Woom, abbracciando la sua compagna di avventure. "Cosa ci fai su questa Landa?"

"Ti cercavamo."

"Ziliz è qui?"

"Non è qui." Aef scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi nastrini colorati. "È andata a ovest, e io sono venuta a sud, se mai ovest e sud possono essere dei riferimenti in questa Landa polverosa, puzzolente e dimenticata da ogni Veggente che la Prima abbia mai partorito." Fece un'altra riverenza al gruppo alle spalle di Woom, prima di agitare il suo scettro. "E voi siete i compagni del mio amico fraterno," disse, guarendoli dalle ferite con un solo incantesimo, "vi prego di accettare la mia magia."


End file.
